Mistletoe and New Years kisses
by 2910leiv
Summary: AU, M/M kissing, slash, implied non-con relationship. Ginny finds a spell and casts it on Harry. But why is Snape interfering? Why is McGonagall trying to kiss Ron? What's with Gwenog Jones' love life? And where's Dumbledore? Find out now in this one-shot. used to be in HP/GW section, but a guest reviewer couldn't understand the slash warning, so I've moved it to this section


**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. My name isn't Rowling.**

**Warnings: Contains slash, but only as a kiss and implied relationship (if you squint). Language, drinking, forced relationship**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They say that if you kiss someone at midnight on New Years Eve they will be with you the rest of the year.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mistletoe and New Years kisses

Ginny Weasley looked at the piece of parchment in her hand. It bore the words she had hurriedly scribbled down one evening while studying in the library at Hogwarts. It had been a pure coincidence that she had found the book with the spell in it. She'd been searching for something homework related when she had found the little red leather book. It had been pressed in among some massive tomes about potions almost as if someone had tried to hide it. She had to work to get it wrested free and when she did she almost hollered out in triumph. Fortunately she remembered where she was and didn't. The book had contained an array of love and lust spells. Most of which she was sure were illegal; the book certainly belonged in the restricted section and not out among the regular books. But for some reason she hadn't been able to put it back. She spent days rummaging its pages, dreaming of the possibilities. Slowly a plan began to take form.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was New Years Eve at no. 12 Grimauld Place. The house was flooded by Weasley's and Order members alike. Harry Potter was to be seen in the living room where he literally had been cornered by a semi-drunk Arthur Weasley, who was shooting questions at him about various muggle contraptions. Ginny Weasley had attached herself to the arm of the boy-who-had-too-many-hyphens-in-his-name and was trying to look interested in the conversation. The twins and Hermione were laughing at Ron, who had the misfortune of being stuck under a charmed mistletoe with Professor McGonagall and were desperately trying to evade her kissing him. Dumbledore was sitting in a plush armchair telling McGonagall she had to be quicker if she wanted to snatch herself a young man. A comment she didn't appreciate if her glare at him was anything to go by.

The twins had charmed the mistletoe to randomly appear all over the house and entrapping any person or persons under it, so they couldn't leave until they had kissed sufficiently for the spell to break. In a pure stroke of genius the twins had even managed to charm it, so that a quick peck was enough for family members, while more was required if the people were not related. Professor Flitwick would have been very proud of his two former students, had it not been for the fact that he himself had been stuck under such a damn thing with Hagrid and the oaf had taken a whole hour of embarrassed persuasion before lifting the small professor up for a snog. The man still couldn't look him in the eye – and that was not just because of their differences in heights.

Sirius and Remus were standing with Charlie Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, engaged in a serious looking conversation. But if anyone cared to listen in they were actually talking about the latest gossip concerning Gwenog Jones's love life. Apparently the Quidditch star had been caught sleeping with a vampire the night before a big game and it had caused quite the scandal. Bill and Fleur had snuck out into the garden and hadn't been seen for a while and Mrs. Weasley was hovering over them all making sure they all had plenty of snacks and drinks. The only one not joining in the bedlam was Professor Snape. The man looked as sour as usual, as he stood by the door and glared at them all. Mrs. Weasley had forced a glass of red wine into his hand two hours ago and he had yet to finish it.

This was when Ginny decided to put her plan into action. It was only a few minutes till midnight and the New Year. Nervously she fumbled with the wand hidden under her robe and pointed it at Harry. Carefully, so no one would hear she whispered the forbidden spell. He never noticed a thing. There was no indication at all that it had actually worked. She almost swore, but remembered to keep smiling. Then the unthinkable happened.

Harry took the chance while Arthur was taking a sip – more like a large swig – from his glass and made an excuse of having to use the bathroom. When he pulled away she was still clinging on to his arm desperate not to let him go. But of course she knew she had to. She couldn't very well follow him to the toilet, now could she? As he left he sent her an odd look and she immediately turned away to her father and hurriedly asked him something or other. She wasn't even sure what. Not that it mattered. Her father was already babbling on about how nice a boy Harry was.

She glanced over her shoulder as Harry passed through the room, dodging the various people all trying to draw him into their conversations. He made it all the way to the door, before being stopped by Snape. The two of them had been behaving oddly around each other for the last few months, but she hadn't been able to find out why. The man put his hand on her Harry's arm and said something. Harry looked up at him and was about to speak, when Mrs. Weasley squealed loudly, making everyone's heads turn. She was pointing at a spot just above Harry and Snape. The room collectively gasped.

A mistletoe was floating above them, almost tauntingly. Both the involved parties looked up at it. The room was completely silent. Then as if on cue the whole room erupted in a boom of noise. People were laughing, making catcalls and wolfs whistles, stomping their feet while clapping in tune and shouting at the pair. Ginny was frantically screaming at them to stop and berating the twins for making those damn things. But they just laughed at her and called for the professor to remove Harry's tonsils with his tongue. Ginny ran over there and made a grab for Harry's arm, to forcefully pull him away. But he didn't budge. The charm was holding him firmly in place and within moments he was struggling against her, so she had to let go. The professor sent her an evil, menacing glare and moved in to kiss Harry.

"Harry, NO!" she had screamed without really meaning to. They kissed amidst the bedlam that was New Years and the clock began its first strike of midnight. Ginny sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands as all around her people went mad and started yelling "Happy New Year!" and kissing each other.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night - or rather very early the next morning - a very tired potions master lay awake sniggering silently at the memory of the evening. The foolish Gryffindor child had actually thought she could steal what was his and his alone. He had been observing her and Harry very closely when he had seen her put her hand in her pocket and mumble the spell. He recognised it instantly, having used it himself in the past. The perennis amoris spell or yearlong love spell as it was also know as, was a nifty little spell that made the person it was cast on fall in love with the first person they kissed. The spell would be unbreakable for an entire year, leaving plenty of time to cast the spell again.

He sniggered again and pulled the boy closer to him. Harry was his and only his. The boy mumbled Severus' name in his sleep and the man kissed him gently on his forehead. He had to remember to thank the headmaster tomorrow for showing him that little red spell book.

The End

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Were you appalled? What?**


End file.
